The Railway Series No. 33 - Thomas and the Twins
The Railway Series No. 33 - Thomas and the Twins is a UK Book release by Kaye & Ward on 11th September 1989. Description When Thomas went to help on Edward's branch line he didn't bargain for Bill and Ben, the china clay twins, as well. His stay there was more exciting than he expected, and by the time he left he had certainly earned the twins' respect. Foreword Dear Friends, Bill and Ben keep asking if they can be in a book again. Well, in Cornwall during 1988, I met Bill and Ben's twins and talked to the driver of one of them at Par. He set me thinking, and this is the result: if our china clay twins enjoy being in a book again, they should thank him not me. I hope you will enjoy the stories too. The Author Stories Scrambled Eggs The Fat Controller has to make a weight limit on one of the bridges on Thomas' Branch Line. Thomas exceeds it, so he is sent to Edward's Branch Line. Edward decides to try to cheer him up by taking him to meet Bill and Ben, but they only make him cross. Meanwhile, a farmer is taking some dairy to market when his lorry breaks down. He is calling for help when Thomas crashes into the back of the lorry, getting covered in broken eggs. Even though his crew tries to clean them off, they are cooked by the heat from Thomas' boiler and stick fast. When Thomas finally arrives at Brendam, Bill and Ben tease him even more. What a Picture! After Edward threatens the twins that he will not bring some enthusiasts to see them if they continue teasing Thomas, they start behaving again. On the big day, a ship runs aground and Ben goes to try and pull it into deeper waters before the tide goes out. The enthusiasts go to watch, except for a man who continuously takes pictures of Bill. He sets up his camera for the best one yet when Ben's driver comes along asking for help and Bill's driver turns a tap, creating a huge cloud of steam. After helping Ben, Bill and his driver discover the photo lying discarded on the ground, for only Bill's funnel is showing. Trevor Helps Out Trevor is feeling unwell with some boiler trouble, but is able to see a fallen tree in a field. Meanwhile, Edward, who is passing by, finds the rails bumpy, and decides to tell the breakdown gang. He forgets, and is returning from Brendam when his last few trucks derail. Edward does not realise this, but Trevor hears the guard's whistle and cries out to Edward. As a reward for preventing a potential accident, the Fat Controller arranges for Trevor to be repaired. Down the Drain Near the China Clay Workings is a dip in the land which is often flooded with water from the nearby sea. One wet day, Ben is taking some trucks to Brendam when the strong wind blows a wave into the cab, dousing his fire. His fireman gets Thomas for help, and he pulls Ben away from the water. When Bill is able to return from the quarry a few days later, he and Ben decide never to tease Thomas again as it would show their ingratitude after he helped them. Trivia * This book marks the final appearances of Bill, Ben, Trevor, and the Vicar of Wellsworth in the Railway Series. * A reference to Main Line Engines is made. * This book is most likely the inspiration for the plot of Tale of the Brave, which also begins with Thomas working with the twins while his branch line is closed for bridgework. * "Scrambled Eggs" takes place in 1987, "What a Picture!" and "Trevor Helps Out" take place in 1988, and "Down the Drain" takes place in 1989. Goofs * Bill and Ben are much bigger than they were in Main Line Engines and than their basis'. * When Thomas approaches the lorry the sky is dark, but after he collides with the lorry, the sky is light. * In "Trevor Helps Out", Edward's last six trucks were said to have been derailed, but in the illustrations only three are. In fact, there were only six trucks in total. * The 2013 reprint does not have "C. Awdry" printed on the spine, unlike reprints of other Railway Series books from the same year. Category:Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends Category:1980's Book Releases Category:Books Category:Britt Allcroft Category:UK Books/Annuals/Comics/Magazines Releases Category:Children's Books by V.C.I.